masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tullis
Admin Noticeboard For Noteworthy Stuff and Haranguing Thanks for the grammer correction Tullis, I had thought since they were a race they would be capitalized since basically its proper. But, I'm wrong. Sorry about all the mistakes then you probably will have to go through fixing it up. I'll try and go back and retrack and redo my new mistakes. Again, I apologize. :That's okay, it was an honest attempt to contribute, and you're not the first. I think there needs to be a note on the front page about this. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. :) And welcome! --Tullis 07:03, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Great work so far. Keep it up! :JoePlay (talk) 20:25, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Good job! I applaud all the effort you've put into the wiki. Thanks. --avfanatic (talk) 16:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) -Tullis :Ditto what avfanatic said. You are indeed an asset to this wiki. JoePlay (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome to Adminship Hey Tullis. I was going to leave a message on the talk page of the wiki's admins, but I noticed they've both been inactive for a fairly long time. Then I noticed your request for adminship, and checked your contribs to see that you're still active. So, I got my boss at Wikia to make you sysop (admin). Congrats! =) I know you'll be a good one. The reason I came to the ME wiki today was to give a heads up about the PC release, which is coming very soon (28th of this month). While I don't expect a HUGE amount of new editors, I'm sure there will be a good bit. Since you're now the only active admin, here are a few tips for being an admin (some of which I noticed you're already doing). *Check recent edits and welcome all new users (even unregistered IPs). The easist way is by using Template:Welcome. *Occasionally look for problem reports. The easiest way is to add the problem reports widget to your sidebar. To do this, click the MORE button in the upper right. Then click Manage widgets, find Problem Reports and click the + or you can go to . *Occasionally check and put any pages on the list into appropriate categories. *Take care of vandalism/spam and temporarily block (ban) the vandals. If you have any questions at all about any of that, or need any help with something, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. Congrats again! JoePlay (talk) 18:45, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll do my best. :) -- Tullis 16:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Land-able Planet Article Style After looking through most of the planet articles in this wiki, it seems like almost all of them are using different style, and I think it looks messy. So I went through creating an experimental template for land-able planets here -> SewerSpeakers:LandPlanetTemplate. What do you think about it? Is it okay? --SewerSpeakers 06:29, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Main page dev Heya, I've been cooking up a main page update - can you take a look at User talk:Kirkburn/Dev‎? Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 01:24, 12 June 2008 (UTC) WOOOOOOO Vanguards of Mass Effect UNITE VanguardFTW 23:59, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Planet Descriptions Thanks for taking the time to edit the planet descriptions so thoroughly! (I must admit, I didn't really look closely at them if they were already present.) BTW what's your opinion on correcting errors which appear in the original game text? I've corrected a few already, usually in the form of a missing conjunction or preposition. Perhaps I should just add a sic? -- DRY 18:19, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem, the 'editing' was mainly fixing a tiny bit of punctuation here and there. As for errors in original game text... my instinct is to correct them in wiki articles. We've already added more info or detail to Codex entries, like the ones in the Systems Alliance article, so I don't see a problem with making minor corrections for clarity and grammar. --Tullis 18:26, 17 June 2008 (UTC)